Franky
|kanji = フランキー |romaji = Furankī |alias = *Cutty Flam (カティ・フラム Kati Furamu) *"Żelazny Człowiek" Franky ("鉄の男フランキー Tetsu no otoko furankī) *"Cyborg" Franky ("鉄人"フランキー Saibōgu Furankī) |name = Franky |race = Człowiek Cyborg |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 34 lat (Debiut) 36 lat (Po Przeskoku) |height = 225 cm|hair = Błękitne |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 4 Marca |affiliation = 25px Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza |previousaffiliation = Rodzina Franky'ego Pracownicy Toma |occupation = Pirat Mechanik |previousoccupation = Szef Rodziny Franky'ego Cieśla |status = Aktywny |bounty = 8px44,000,000 |weapons = BF-36 (przed timeskipem) BF-37 (po timeskipie) |manga debut = Rozdział 329 |anime debut = Odcinek 233 |japanese voice = *Kazuki Yao *Junko Noda (Dziecko) |english voice = Wersja Funimation: *Patrick Seitz *Greg Ayres (Dziecko)}} Franky フランキー – cieśla i mechanik w załodze Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza. Jego prawdziwe imię to Cutty Flam カティ・フラム. Ma 36 lat. Jest siódmym członkiem załogi Luffy’iego (licząc zgodnie z kolejnością dołączenia). Jego marzeniem jest zbudowanie najwspanialszego statku na świecie, mogącego przetrwać nawet najgorsze warunki, którym poruszałby się Król Piratów i na którym to byłby cieślą. Jest cyborgiem. Był dowódcą Rodziny Franky'ego, ale odszedł od nich, by popłynąć z Luffy'm. Nagroda za jego głowę wynosi 11px 44.000.000. Pochodzi z South Blue, które opuścił w wieku czterech lat. Wygląd thumb|200px|left|Młody Franky W młodości Franky wyglądał jak niemal normalny nastolatek. Jedyne czym się różnił to ubiór: chodził w samych majtkach i hawajskiej koszuli. Po tym jak próbował zatrzymać morski pociąg, by uratować swoje życie przerobił częściowo swoje ciało i stał się cyborgiem. Jako cyborg jest potężnie zbudowany, ma 225 cm wzrostu. Ubiera się tak jak w młodości.thumb|left|200px|Franky na Thriller Bark Tylko na Thriller Bark był ubrany w żółtą koszulkę zamiast hawajskiej. Po wysadzeniu laboratorium Vegapunka utracił skórę. Po dwóch latach widzimy go jak niemal robota. Ma ścięte włosy, które może mechanicznie kontrolować. Ma na dwa szwy obie idą równolegle przez klatkę piersiową i brzuch, co oznacza, że Franky sobie przyszył skórę z powrotem. W dodatku jego modyfikacje obejmują teraz części ciała, które nie zostały zmodyfikowane w wersji BF-36 (m.in. pośladki). Jego ramiona i tułów są większe niż wcześniej. Franky posiada teraz wielkie mechaniczne ręce. Nogi też są wzmacniane mechanicznie. Charakter thumb|left|200px|Franky płaczethumb|left|200px|Poza Franky'egoJest on bardzo uczuciowym mężczyzną. Bardzo często się wzrusza, co z kolei doprowadza go do płaczu. Zauważyć to możemy chociażby poprzez jego reakcje, gdy dowiedział się, że aby go uratować, do Enies Lobby, przybyła cała jego „rodzina”. Franky od dziecka lubił majstrować przy statkach i tym podobnych. Jest wspaniałym cieślą, a jego statki zawsze są obsiane różnorakimi bajerami. Przed zbudowaniem dla słomianych Thousand Sunny, budował mini statki i oznaczał je napisem Battle Franky oraz numerkiem. Uważa siebie za zboczeńca i nie lubi nosić spodni. Ma swoją pozę przy której zawsze krzyczy "SUPER!". Relacje Załoga Słomianych Luffy i Franky na początku nie przypadli sobie do gustu. Franky pobił Usoppa, więc Luffy zniszczył siedzibę Rodzina Franky'egoRodziny Franky'ego. Ostatecznie zostali sojusznikami i wspólnie walczyli z CP9 na Enies Lobby. Później wybudował im Thousand Sunny, aż w końcu dołączył do ich załogi. Kilku członków załogi nazywa w prosty sposób: Luffy - "Słomiany", Zoro - "Szermierz", Nami - "Siostrzyczka", Sanji - "Kucharzyk", Brook - "Szkielet". W stosunku do Zoro podchodzi neutralnie, nie ma również relacji z Nami, Sanji'm. Obecnie jest dobrym przyjacielem Usoppa, Robin, Choppera i Brooka. Przyjaciele Tom thumb|left|200px|Franky uratować Toma Tom uczył Franky'ego robić statki i pochwalał jego Battle Franky. Gdy Franky wyparł się ich Tom uderzył swojego ucznia mówiąc, że trzeba być dumnym z tego co się stworzyło. Później Franky próbował zatrzymać morski pociąg mając niewielkie szanse na przeżycie. Iceburg Innym uczniem toma był Iceburg, który wymyślił przydomek "Franky", ponieważ "Cutty Flam to dziwne imię". Często się kłócili i wówczas Franky nazywał swojego przyjaciela "Idiotoburg". Tworzenie Battle Franky było potępiane przez Iceburga. W dodatku on obwiniał go za śmierć Toma, ponieważ CP5 użyło Battle Franky atakując mieszkańców Water 7 i zrzuciło winę na Toma. Dopiero po latach Iceburg wybaczył Franky'emu, mówiąc, że cieszy się, że Franky żyje. Mieszkańcy Water 7 Mieszkańcy Water 7 odczuwali wobec osoby Franky'ego szacunek i strach. W dodatku przez wielu był bardzo lubiany mimo bycia przestępcą, głównie przez to, że rozdawał pieniądze bez powodu. Kitton Kitton to młodzieniec z Karakuri. Nawet po tym jak Franky zniszczył ich skarb narodowy Kitton przyjaźnił się z cyborgiem i przynosił mu colę. Bartholomew Kuma Słomiani są wdzięczni Kumie za ochronę ich statku przez dwa lata. To Franky spotkał Shichibukai na Thousand Sunny. Ostatecznie przyznał jednak, że przy następnym spotkaniu będą już wrogami, bo Kuma to teraz PX-0. Den Gdy Słomiani dotarli do Wyspy Ruboludzi Franky szukał krewnych Toma i trafił na jego brata Dena. Od razu się dogadali. W dodatku Den korespondował z Kokoro, więc wiedział o Franky'm i Iceburgu. Wrogowie Światowy Rząd thumb|200px|List gończy Franky jest wrogiem Światowego Rządu za posiadanie planów broni Pluton, jej zniszczenie i przystanie do załogi Luffy'ego. Jako organ Światowego Rządu Marynarka również jest wrogiem Franky'ego. Spandam Szczególnym wrogiem Franky'ego jest Spandam. Gdy Spandam był w CP5 ukradł Battle Franky i zaatakował mieszkańców Water 7 zrzucając winę na Toma. Gdy Toma skazano na śmierć Franky zaatakował Spandama. Fukuro Fukuro był przeciwnikiem Franky'ego w czasie walki na Enies Lobby. Obaj obrażali się nawzajem. Ostatecznie Franky pokonał go używając Coup de Vent. Rodzina Rodzina Franky'ego Mimo braku więzów krwi organizacja łowców nagród trzyma się jak rodzina. Franky jest dla wszystkich jak starszy brat. W zamian za dobroć Rodzina Franky zaatakowała Enies Lobby razem z Galley-La i Słomianymi. Ojciec Franky'ego Jedyne co wiemy o prawdziwej rodzinie Franky'ego to jego ojciec. Ojcem Franky'ego był pirat, który porzucił syna. Historia Młodość Pochodzący z rodziny piratów z South Blue czteroletni Cutty Flam został porzucony przez rodziców na środku oceanu. Został on uratowany przez ryboluda Toma. Inny uczeń Toma, Iceburg wymyślił chłopcu przydomek "Franky". Franky uczył się bycia stoczniowcem od Toma. Franky zaś starał się wykonać statek, którym upoluje króla morskiego. Każdy ze statków otrzymywał nazwę Battle Franky. Pewnego dnia Franky powiedział, że jego marzeniem jest przerosnąć Toma. thumb|left|200px|Pracownicy Toma cieszą się z otwarcia morskiego pociąguGdy Franky miał 12 lat Tom został oskarżony przez Marynarkę o zbudowanie okrętu Oro Jackson dla Króla Piratów Gol D. Rogera. Tom zawarł z sędzią umowę, że w 10 lat wykona morski pociąg. Po czternastu latach budowy sieć linii kolejowych została wykonana o wiele lepiej niż planowano. Marynarka postanowiła ułaskawić Toma. thumb|200px|Franky atakuje SpandamaAgent CP5 Spandam, który szukał planów starożytnej broni Plutona ukradł wszystkie Battle Franky i zaatakował mieszkańców Water 7 będących na statku sądowym. Gdy skazano Toma na śmierć Franky zaatakował Marines, odebrał jednemu z nich strzelbę i kolbą zaatakował twarz Spandama. Franky uciekł i próbował zatrzymać Dymiącego Toma. Skończył ciężko ranny i cudem przeżył. Wszyscy jednak mieli go za martwego. Cyborg i Rodzina Franky'ego Franky "naprawił" swoje ciało z części zamiennych zniszczonego statku. Sam stał się nowym Battle Franky o numerze 36 (BF-36). Cztery lata później Franky odwiedził Iceburga i był oburzony kiedy zobaczył, że ten współpracuje ze Światowym Rządem. Iceburg przekazał Franky'emu plany Plutona. W zaułku Franky został zaatakowany przez Zambai'a i jego gang. Po pokonaniu ich i zabraniu do Franky House, gdzie utworzyli Rodzinę Franky'ego. Obwiniał się o śmierć Toma, więc atakował złodziei i bandytów z Water 7. Fabuła Saga CP9 Akt Water 7 Cztery lata później Franky choć jest przestępcą jest szanowany. Pierwszy raz go widzimy, gdy Usopp próbuje odzyskać 200 milionów beli. To spowodowało, że Luffy, Zoro, Chopper i Sanji zaatakowali i zniszczyli Franky House w odwecie za pobicie przyjaciela. thumb|left|200px|Wkracza FrankyGdy Franky dowiedział się co Słomiani zrobili jego ekipie postanowił się zemścić i zaatakował Luffy'ego. W walce przeszkadzali mu cieśle z Galley-La, którzy również chcieli pokonać Luffy'ego, ale bez ingerencji Franky'ego. Franky zdemolował dok Galley-La, dzięki czemu Słomiany Kapelusz uciekł. Zły na to, że się nie udało postanowił porwać Usoppa. Porwanie się udało i Franky zabrał Usoppa i Going Merry do siedziby Pracowników Toma. Czekał, aż Luffy przybędzie uratować swojego towarzysza. Po krótkiej rozmowie o przeszłości statku Franky i Usopp zaczynają się dogadywać. Rozmowę przerywają im Rob Lucci, Kalifa, Kaku i Blueno. Przejrzeli jego kryjówkę. Później zadzwonił Spandam i kazał przywieść Franky'ego na Enies Lobby. Po drodze Sanji uwolnił Franky'ego i Usoppa. Razem szli na przód pociągu, aż w on i Robin dotarli do Enies Lobby. Akt Enies Lobby Na Enies Lobby Franky trafił wraz z Robin do Spandama. Gdy usłyszał Luffy'ego oznajmił Robin, że jest nadzieja. Zagroził też Spandamowi zniszczeniem całego Enies Lobby. Użył więc Coup de Boo. Robin nawrzeszczała na Luffy'ego mówiąc, że nie chce żyć. Franky próbował ją potępić, ale przeszkodził mu Kaku. thumb|left|200px|Franky kontra FukuroW końcu Franky spalił plany Plutona. Później Franky przystąpił do wspólnej walki Słomianych, Galley-La i Rodziny Franky'ego przeciwko Światowemu Rządowi. Przeciwnikiem Franky'ego był Fukuro, który był ciężkim przeciwnikiem, ponieważ Franky miał mało coli. Uratowany przez Choppera, Franky pokonał Fukuro. thumb|200px|Franky kontra Very Good Franky dogonił Spandama i Robin zanim mógł ją zabrać do Morskiej Centrali. Franky zdjął kajdanki Robin. Wtedy Spandam wezwał Buster Call. Franky zasłania własnym ciałem Robin przed strzałami Marines. Wszystkich ratuje Going Merry. W drodze powrotnej Franky stwierdza, że Merry nie dopłynie do Water 7. Karawela została spalona. Akt Powrót do Water 7 Franky ujawnił, że jego marzeniem jest zbudować statek z Drewna Adama, którym mógłby płynąć sam Król Piratów. Wyjawił też, że pieniądze, które ukradł Usopp'owi były przeznaczone na ten surowiec. Po zbudowaniu okrętu brutalnym podstępem został włączony do załogi Luffy'ego. Saga Wojna Białobrodgo Akt Thriller Bark Po pewnym czasie Thousand Sunny trafił na tajemniczą beczkę. Po otwarciu wystrzeliła z niej raca. Później okręt trafił w burzę. Franky pokazał kolejną nowinkę na Sunny'm - koła łopatkowe. Wówczas Słomiani trafili na statek widmo. Na nim był Brook, który dołączył do Słomianych. Gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się Thriller Bark Brook uciekł. Franky pokazał Mini Merry II, którą popłynęli Nami, Chopper i Usopp. Gdy ci długo nie wracali reszta poszła w ślad za nimi. Szybko zaatakowało ich coś niewidzialnego. thumb|200px|Luffy i Franky łapią kilka zombieGdy Sunny trafiła w wielką pajęczynę Franky i reszta zeszła na wyspę. Tam spotkali Cerbera. Gdy Luffy oswoił bestię, to razem z Franky'm zaczęli łapać zombie. Kolejnym przeciwnikiem był negatywny duch. Franky próbował je pokonać swoim Fresh Fire. Duchy były nienaruszone, a jeden z nich przeszedł przez ciało Franky'ego. Skończył jak każdy po zaatakowaniu przez ducha. Gdy doszedł do siebie Słomiani poznali Spoila. Staruszek miał nadzieję, że Słomiani pokonają Morię. Franky wzruszył się słysząc historię Spoila, który utracił swój cień. Gdy Zoro i Sanji się oddzielili od grupy Franky, Robin i Luffy zostali zaatakowani przez zombie w zbroi. Jeden z nich miał moce Zoro i uwięził Luffy'ego w trumnie. Franky i Robin ruszyli jej pomóc. Zostali zaatakowani przez pająka Tararana. Franky zniszył most i z pomocą Robin dostać się na drugą stronę drogą powietrzną. Wtedy im pomógł Brook, który pociął pająka-małpę. thumb|left|200px|[[Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza kontra Oars]]Po wszystkim Brook wyjaśnił o słabościach i mocnych stronach zombie. Po tym jak Brook opowiedział o Laboonie i niemal cała załoga (brakowało tylko Luffy'ego) się zebrała ósemka piratów zaatakowała Oarsa. Wtedy przybył Nightmare Luffy i zaczął walczyć z Oarsem i Morią. Gdy Luffy pokonał Morię przyszedł Bartholomew Kuma, który otrzymał od Rządu zadanie zabicia wszystkich na Thriller Bark. Ostatecznie obiecuje utrzymać wszystkich przy życiu pod warunkiem, że będzie mógł zabić jedynie Słomianego Kapelusza. Nikt się nie zgadza. Kuma powoduje, że wszyscy na wyspie (nie licząc Zoro i Sanji'ego) stracili przytomność. Po zamieszaniu na Thriller Bark Franky zbudował grób Piratów Rumbar według projektu Usoppa. Akt Archipelag Sabaody Gdy Duval kazał zatopić Thousand Sunny Franky użył ciekawą możliwość okrętu Voyage Chicken. W ofensywie zaprezentował Gaon Cannon, którym zniszczył bazę Jeźdźców Latających Ryb. Wtedy Franky wyjaśnił, że ten atak wykorzystuje dużo coli, więc można go używać tylko w nagłych przypadkach. Następnie załoga zakotwiczyła na Archipelagu Sabaody. Gdy Keimi została porwana Franky jak każdy członek załogi stawił się w domu aukcyjnym w alei 1. Tam w walce z Marines pomógł im Silvers Rayleigh używając Haoshoku Haki. Silvers rozciął obrożę na szyi Keimi, na co zdenerwował się Franky wiedząc, że grozi to eksplozją. Po tym jak Law, Kid i Luffy pokonali Marines na zewnątrz załoga Słomianych udała się do baru Shakky. Okazało się, że Rayleigh był pierwszym oficerem załogi Rogera. Franky wspomniał, że był uczniem Toma, który zbudował Oro Jacksona. thumb|right|200px|Franky kontra PX-4Załoga miała się rozdzielić na trzy dni. Drogę zastawił im PX-4 (Franky i inni Słomiani sądzili, że to Bartholomew Kuma). Franky zaatakował go. Po ciężkiej walce pojawił się Sentomaru, a zaraz po nim Admirał Kizaru i prawdziwy Bartholomew Kuma. Mimo oporów Kuma pokonał Załogę używając mocy Nikyu Nikyu. Rozdzielnie się załogi Kuma wysłał Franky'ego na wyspę Karakuri, wyspę zamieszkałą przez geniusza Vegapunka. Tam został uratowany przez Kittona, jego dziadka i psa-cyborga. Później na wyspie zobaczył więcej zwierząt przerobionych na cyborgi. Gdy do Franky'ego dotarła o wojnie Białobrodego i roli Luffy'ego w tym wydarzeniu mieszkańcy wyspy opowiadają cyborgowi historię Vegapunka. Ta łatwo porusza Franky'ego. Franky postanawia zdobyć lodołamacz w czym mu mieszkańcy wyspy przeszkadzają. thumb|left|200px|[[Koszmar Barujimoa]]Franky usiłował znaleźć plany maszyn Vegapunka, by wiedzieć na jak wysokim poziomie one są. Znajduje coś ze znakiem piratów. Mimo ostrzeżeń naciska co okazuje się być przyciskiem autodestrukcji. Mimo, że Franky nie zginął stracił całą skórę. Wybuch też dał dostęp do ukrytej części laboratorium. Franky postanowił w niej zamieszkać. Przede wszystkim chciał wiedzieć jak uczynić Thousand Sunny silniejszym statkiem. Później dotarła do niego wiadomość, by zobaczyć się na Sabaody za dwa lata. Saga Nowy Świat Akt Powrót do Sabaody thumb|200px|Franky spotyka Kumę na Thousand SunnyPo opuszczeniu laboratorium Vegapunka Franky przybył jako drugi na Sabaody (uprzedził go Zoro). Po spotkaniu Shakky udał się na Thousand Sunny, gdzie ku swojemu zdziwieniu ujrzał rannego Bartholomewa Kumę. Akt Wyspa Ryboludzi Akt Punk Hazard Umiejętności Franky do walki używa licznych modyfikacji swojego ciała. Zamontowane ma w nim wiele różnorakich dział. Źródłem siły naszego cyborga jest cola, dzięki której jego ataki są mocniejsze i efektywniejsze. Gdy cola się kończy to Franky’iemu opadają włosy, a ataki są coraz słabsze. Oprócz zwykłej formy, potrafi także przybrać postać centaura (pół człowiek, pół koń.) Główne walki *Franky kontra Monkey D. Luffy kontra Galley-La *Franky kontra Rob Lucci *Franky kontra Nero *Franky, Sogeking i Sanji kontra Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa i Blueno *Franky kontra Fukuro *Franky kontra Spandam i Funkfreed *Franky kontra Very Good *Franky kontra Sharinguru *Franky kontra General Zombie *Brook, Franky i Nico Robin kontra Tararan *Roronoa Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin i Franky kontra Oars *Roronoa Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky i Brook kontra Oars i Gekko Moriah *Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza kontra Oars *Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza kontra Piraci Złotego Lwa *Franky kontra Hammer Isoginchaku *Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza i Hatchan kontra Jeźdźcy Latających Ryb *Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza kontra PX4 *Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza kontra Surume *Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza i Jinbe kontra Nowi Piraci Ryboludzi **Franky kontra Ikaros Much *Franky i Sanji kontra Strażnicy Punk Hazard *Franky i Monkey D. Luffy kontra Yeti Cool Brothers *Franky i Nico Robin kontra Marines z G-5, Centaury i Satyrzy *Nico Robin, Franky, Smoker i Tashigi kontra Caesar Clown Ciekawostki *Franky ma dwa Jolly Rogers. Jeden został stworzony przez Toei Animation, a drugi został opracowany przez Odę w jednym z SBS. *Pierwszym statkiem, którym udało mu się pokonać morskiego króla jest Battle Franky 35. *Według SBS w Tomie 43, jego urodziny są 9 marca. Pochodzi to od słowa サイボーグ (cyborg): サ można interpretować jako "san", czyli numer 3, a グ można interpretować jako "kyu" czyli numer 9. Daje to 3-9 ( 9 marca). *Ulubionymi potrawami Franky’iego są frytki, hamburgery i wszystko co można zjeść z colą. *W Japońskich ankietach jest 8 najbardziej lubianą postacią. *Franky jest określany jako ojciec w rodzinie. *Gdyby Franky żył w prawdziwym świecie, pochodziłby z USA. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wojownicy, którzy korzystają z technologii Kategoria:Cieśli Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Sadze CP9 Kategoria:Byli Przeciwnicy Sadze CP9 Kategoria:Byli Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Postacie z South Blue Kategoria:Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Kategoria:Rodzina Franky'ego Kategoria:Łowcy nagród Kategoria:Postacie z Grand Line Kategoria:Piraci